Johnny
Johnny is possibly the main antagonist of the fictional movie "Angels with Filthy Souls" that Kevin watches in Home Alone and its equally fictional sequel "Angels with Even Filthier Souls" that Kevin watches in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. He is played by the late character actor Ralph Foody in both the movies. ''Angels With Filthy Souls'' (Home Alone) In Home Alone, Kevin watches a film called "Angels With Filthy Souls" (after being left home alone and while eating a large amount of junk food), which his uncle would not let him watch the night before. It focuses on a gangster named Johnny. One day, Johnny gets a knock at his door and asks who it is. A man named Snakes comes in and announces that he got "the stuff". Johnny tells Snakes to leave it on the door step and then head out. Snakes then asks Johnny about some money (10 percent), as Snakes was told by another gangster named Acey. Johnny, smirking, says that Acey isn't in charge no more, and that he's upstairs taking a bath and will call Snakes when he gets out. Johnny then picks up a Tommy Gun and tells Snakes that he's gonna give him to the count of 10 to get his "ugly, yellow, no-good kiester" off his property before he pumps his guts full of lead. However, Johnny cuts the count short, counting to 2 and then jumping straight to 10 ("1, 2....10!"), forgets 3-9 and shoots Snakes while laughing maniacally. After he kills him, Johnny stares at Snakes' dead body on the ground and says, "Keep the change, you filthy animal!" Kevin then paused the movie and shouted for his mom. Later in in the movie, when the Pizza Boy comes to deliver Kevin his cheese pizza, Kevin uses Johnny's scene in the movie, pausing over Snakes' part to get Johnny to talk to the Pizza Boy and make him believe that Johnny now lives in the house, and scares him away (while falling a couple of times in the process) when Johnny shoots at Snakes. Kevin also does this to scare Marv away by making him believe that Johnny and Snakes have already broken into his house and that Johnny is going to kill Snakes to keep the stuff in this house for himself. Kevin also uses the firecrackers he saved to go along with the gunshots. Marv (who also falls in the process) runs back to the Wet Bandits' van and tells Harry that he recognized Johnny's voice and heard the name Snakes before. ''Angels with Even Filthier Souls'' (Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) In Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Kevin watches the sequel to "Angels with Filthy Souls" entitled "Angels With Even Filther Souls" in his hotel room and is once again eating a large amount of ice cream. In this movie, Johnny is sitting in his apartment smoking a cigarette and watching a movie when a woman enters the apartment. Johnny tells her to hold it right there, and it turns out to be his cowardly girlfriend Carlotta. He tells her that he knew it was her because he could smell her getting off the elevator. When Johnny asks Carlotta if she was at his apartment the previous night, Carlotta replies that she was singing at The Blue Monkey last night. Johnny doesn't believe her and tells Carlotta that she's been smooching with his brother, and other guys as well, such as Snuffy, Al, Leo, Little Mo with the gimpy leg, Cheeks, Bony Bob, and Cliff. Carlotta again denies it; Johnny tells her that he believes her, but then takes out his Tommy Gun, saying that his gun doesn't believe her. Carlotta pleads for her life, telling Johnny that he's the only duck in her pond, that she's over the moon for him, and that if her love was an ocean, "Lindy" (famed pilot Charles Lindbergh) would have to take two airplanes to get across it, to no avail. Johnny tells Carlotta to get out of his apartment before he counts to 3, but he fires his gun on her and kills her before he said 3. Johnny then says, "Merry Christmas, you filthy animal!" and fires a couple more shots. He then says, "And a Happy New Year!" before firing one more shot. Later on in the movie, when Mr. Hector, Cedric, Ms. Stone, Officer Cliff, and the Security Guard come into the room to confront Kevin about his dad's stolen credit card, Kevin hides in the other room and uses Johnny's parts to talk to them by pausing Carlotta's parts out and making them believe that Johnny is now staying in the room, making sound like him accusing Mr. Hector of smooching with Snuffy, Al, Leo, Little Mo, Cheeks, Bony Bob, and Cliff in the hotel room. As soon as Johnny says "Cliff", Officer Cliff gasps in shock, and Mr. Hector, Cedric, Ms. Stone, and the Security Guard look over at him in surprise. Officer Cliff denies it. Mr. Hector then tells Johnny that he's mistaken and that they're looking for a young man. Johnny tells them that he believes them, but brings out his Tommy Gun, telling them his gun doesn't, and orders them to get down on their knees and to tell him that they love him, which they do. Johnny tells them to leave before he counts to 3. As they do, Johnny fires his gun, making Mr. Hector and the others believe that there's an insane guest in the room with a gun and tells the others to stay in their rooms. Kevin takes that as the opportunity to escape through the emergency exit, only to get caught by the Sticky Bandits. Trivia *It is implied that in the first film, Johnny likely had already killed Acey before Snakes had arrived. Category:Characters Category:Angels with Filthy Souls characters Category:Home Alone characters Category:Home Alone 2: Lost in New York characters